


a little less conversation

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, F/F, Prompt Challenge, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spellcest, Tumblr: together-as-sisters, Yes homo, and for the love of lilith stop commenting to the actors about fanfic, if you don't like this ship then don't read it, like seriously it's all dialogue, sisters literally doing it for themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Zelda and Hilda have a conversation immediately following Sabrina's failed baptism.





	a little less conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Together As Sisters prompt challenge. Set during CAOS 1x02, The Dark Baptism. I've been going through some fun mental health issues and have been trying to push through writer's block, and I thought I'd try something different. I hope you enjoy -- let me know what you think! Comments make my day!

“You’re awfully quiet, sister.” 

“What would you have me say, Hildegard?” 

“You could share your thoughts for a change...might help your blood pressure to let it out…is rolling your eyes really necessary?” 

“Yes.” 

“Zelds...taking it out on me isn’t going to help.” 

“You’d be surprised. I often feel better after I’ve taken it out on you.” 

“You’re upset with Sabrina, not with me.” 

“Your armchair psychology is neither appreciated nor welcome.” 

“There’s a frost tonight, you know.” 

“Your point?” 

“I’m merely pointing out that digging will be a bit harder…” 

“Are you implying, sister, that you believe I’m going to murder our niece? Think _very_ carefully before you respond.” 

“Merely an observation, Zelds.” 

“How fortuitous for everyone then about your damned frost.” 

“Are you sure you don’t — right then. Hint received, loud and clear.” 

“Hilda?”

“Hmm?” 

“Be quiet and unzip my dress.” 

“Oh. Ah, of course. Think you can help me with mine?” 

“I suppose I can be persuaded.” 

“Didn’t think I’d have to twist your arm to get me naked.” 

“Get over here and let me take off your clothes, sister.” 

“D’you think we should check on Sabrina…?” 

“She’s fine.” 

“All things considered, Zelds, I’m not sure she is. She ran in terror from her Dark Baptism. That’s a far cry from ‘fine.’” 

“I suspect that our niece may need some time to reflect upon her actions.” 

“And you need time to reflect as well, I suppose?” 

“I’d prefer not to think or talk about Sabrina while I’m taking off your underwear.” 

“Right. Sorry. It’s just that --” 

“Hilda. I’m tired. I’m angry. I’m humiliated. I don’t wish to talk about my feelings, or analyze Sabrina’s actions, or discuss the damn weather.” 

“What do you want, sister?” 

“I want to forget. I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck me. Can you do that for me, Hildegard?” 

“Yup. Yes, yes, absolutely.” 

“‘Flustered’ looks delicious on you.” 

“Does it?” 

“Mmm. Watch the stockings, please.” 

“Is this garter belt new?” 

“It is. Do you like it?” 

“Oh, very, very much. I think I’ll leave it on, actually.” 

“Are we getting lazy in our old age, sister? _Ooh_...I do love those sharp little teeth.” 

“Lean back against the bed, sister, if you please.” 

“Don’t...mmpf...don’t say please.” 

“My my...what a lovely view I have from down here. So soft.” 

“It can’t possibly compete with the sight of you kneeling at my feet.” 

“How lucky for us both.” 

“Praise Satan.” 

“You smell marvellous.” 

“Ooh.” 

“Taste even better.” 

“Hildie...don’t stop.” 

“Never.” 

“Hnng...Lucifer, Hilda...your tongue…” 

“...”

“...”

“My sweet...oh, Zelda…” 

“More...oh, harder…” 

“Is this what you want, sister?” 

“ _Fuck_ , yes!” 

“Oh, love...you’re so wet for me.” 

“Don’t...mmf, don’t stop...oh, _Hildaaaaa!_ ”

“Oh, there’s a good girl. Yes, that’s it, darling.” 

“Get up here.” 

“Help me up--oof!”

“I like you on your knees, sister-mine, but I much prefer the way you feel beneath me, between my legs.” 

“ _Yes._ ”

“My little Hildie...you looked so beautiful under that blood moon.” 

_“Zelds.”_

“Speaking of wet…” 

“It’s all for you...always for you, sis--mmf!” 

“Enough talking, sister.” 

“Oh, sweet Lucifer...Zelda…” 

“…”

“Mmm...Zelds…” 

“...”

“Oh, I can’t…” 

“...”

“I’m going to…” 

“...”

“Zelda!”

“...”

“Oh, too much, too much…” 

“My delicate little witch.” 

“I’m not delicate just because my body is a little sensitive after I’ve...you know…” 

“Come? Climaxed? Orgasmed? Oh, Hilda, you are the most appealing shade of red right now.” 

“You’re such a horrid tease.” 

“You love it. Did you move my navy robe?” 

“No, of course not. Where are you going?” 

“To check on Sabrina. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a monster.” 

“I’ll come with.” 

“To referee?” 

“To see for myself if she’s okay.” 

“It makes no difference to me.” 

“Is that why you’re holding my hand in a vice grip?” 

“Don’t make me reconsider digging in the frost, Hildegard.” 

“Let’s go check on our girl.” 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of anti-Spellcest stuff floating around social media recently, to which I say: I'm going to write even more Spellcest fic now. Anyone else with me?


End file.
